Transformers:Reformatted
by CiestaStreamerPooka
Summary: Mainly G1. The war for Cybertron has brought both Autobots and Decepticons to Earth, with its energy at stake. Allying themselves with a secret organization and a select few young humans, both the war for Earth and Cybertron will bring into question alliances, the destruction of innocence, and the fate of both planets upon all their shoulders. Read and Review please1
1. Chapter 1-Excavation

Note: Hello, people! If my Megaman fanfiction is any indication, I have a thing for robots, and Transformers is no exception. I've been wanting to do something with it for the longest time, and have gone through many rewrites and additions/subtractions, but I think I have something I'm pleased with now. Well, best place to start is the beginning, so here we go!

Characters and settings © of Hasbro.

Chapter 1- Excavation

The dim glow of the yellow energy sealed inside the thin cylinders were easily concealed underneath Wheeljack's forearm, the other attempting to gently grasp each one individually and load in the containment chamber he had remembered to bring along. The small few steps he took to place the cylinders inside the chamber was all it took to envelope him in the overwhelming silence that encompassed the entire perimeter. He could have told his comrade gathering below how he so dearly loved this area of the city. The energy and liveliness always stimulated his spark with excitement, ridding him of any possible negativity that plagued him earlier or was awaiting him later that day. He was never short of company along these branching pathways, and the cylinders he now casually packed into a small cube lit up the surface beneath them all in a bright, hypnotic glow. It was somewhat embarrassing for a bot his age to admit, but every time he was graciously allowed to travel these roads, the fantasy of trailing the skies with the stars underneath him lighting his way never failed to grant him at least a small moment's peace.

"Hey! Help me up, would you!?"

He was ripped from his trance and raised his index servo to his facemask, blue optics furrowing at who was below. "Why don't you scream a little louder? This place is already roaming with Cons', might as well invite them over to gather these energy conductors with us!" he roughly told his partner, the beacons on the sides of his head flashing brightly.

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot. But would you help me out this hole, please?"

Sighing, the robotic organism lowered his arm down into the hole where they had just made their escape from the tunnels under Iacon. Feeling the shape and number of digits, he grasped the hand in his own, pulling a small, yellow life form very similar to himself, give or take a good few measurements.

"Yo! Bumblebee, Wheeljack, do ya two read me, over?!"

The smaller, yellow individual leap up to the sudden break of the haunting silence surrounding them yet soon composed himself and activated his com-link.

"What's up, Jazz? How's it going over there with you and Prowl, over?"

"Could be better, but could be worse too. How'd the haul with the conductors go?"

"Not the best one we've done." Wheeljack answered, "These probably will only last us two or one and a half stellar cycles, at the least."

"Well, at least we found these, right?" Bumblebee chirped in, immediately reserving any further conversation, as it was evident that his input would do nothing.

"Sorry to hear that. Well, head back to headquarters with what ya got! Jazz, out!"

The larger of the two, loaded the last of the dull-glowing cylinders, sealing the containment cube and leaning forward. In an instant, his limbs compressed together, his head ducking inward along with other appendages until he resembled a cubic vehicle hovering slightly above the dulled, damaged pathway.

"You mind loading these in for me, Bee? I'd do it myself, but…"

Though he found no humor in his observation, Bumblebee gave a small chuckle to appease him before he lifted the cube and slipped it into the back of his comrade who sealed it inside himself with a small door locking them in. He soon followed suit in transforming his body into a new shape, his new form being more round and flat in appearance, something he could at least say gave him an edge over slim passages and speed (though whomever he boasted this to seemed to not give a flying scrap about).

"Alright, to Iacon we go!"

TF

"Status report, Jazz. Any signs?"

"Negative, Prime." The Autobot gazed outward into the empty, decrypted wasteland that lay in front and all around him. "North side of Cybertron's blacker than the inside of a drive shaft."

SCREECH!

The sudden disturbance of wheels grinding themselves against the metal behind him quickly gained his attention, yet his internal wiring ceased pumping upon the confirmation of seeing a white Cybetronian come up beside him.

"Looks like Prowl's finished his field trip. Want a word with him?"

"No good. It's basically like Jazz said, sir. Minus the drive shaft of course. Permission to return to headquarters?"

"Permission granted, though be careful. I've been assigned on investigative work by Ultra Magnus himself, so I unfortunately won't be able to greet you. Prime out."

Jazz's com-link fizzed out, he turning towards his battle partner (as Prowl preferred to be addressed, seeing "friend" as informal due to the situation), of whom he could immediately tell was not in the brightest of moods.

"They should be here by now."

"Bee and Jackie?"

"Yes. Seven breams tops, that's what we all agreed on."

Jazz couldn't help but shake his black dome at Prowl's continuous pacing, the former patrol officer's anxiety and frustration apparent on his chrome features.

"They can't be too far from the rendezvous point, buddy. The only functioning energy conductors this side of Iacon is the next few bridges over."

The white mech sighed in response. He couldn't denounce his comrade's merit point (though his optimism still eluded him), yet it did nothing for his hot-wired spark.

"I know that, but it's not like we have all the time in world at the moment. And not meaning to be cruel, but Wheeljack and Bumblebee aren't really known for being combat savvy-"

Jazz listened onward, yet his curiosity was peaked upon hearing Prowl ultimately cease his critique.

"Someone's coming."

Jazz didn't need his comrade to seek refuge as the both of them immediately ducked into the welcoming shadow of a towering, now all too common, abandoned building.

"What is it? Triple changers?" Jazz inquired in a hushed whisper, Prowl looking towards the darkened skies.

"No, worse." He followed suit, the trails of parallel fumes confirming his fears.

TF

"Say, Wheeljack?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true that the Delta's been found?"

The larger vehicle's interest was peaked at the smaller one's question. "They found it? Where?"

"Last I heard it was drifting around Cybertron's moons. What I want to know is how did it just suddenly turn up? That rust bucket's been missing since-"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

The both of them instantly halted their speed and shifted into Cybertronian form upon hearing Prowl's rather panicked voice scream through their processors.

"Ow! Geez, what's up, Prowl? Where are you-"

"Quiet, scout! Just get yourself and Wheeljack in the nearest tunnel you can! Don't ask, just do it! Prowl, out!"

"Geez," the mini-bot started, walking forwards and seeking any open ventilation areas, "What's got him all worked up?"

"It's Prowl, he's ALWAYS worked up." Wheeljack responded, also joining him in the search for an open passage. "But even for him, he's a little more antsy than usual…ah! Here's one!"

Digging his servos underneath the hatch, the mech began straining and tearing away at the plating holding it down, his beacons becoming almost blindingly bright until…

CLING!

The front half of the cover gave way just enough for Wheeljack to bend it backwards, he slowly easing himself through the smaller than average space. Dropping down, his underside was greeted with the mounds of ground up refuse and waste that had managed to lay siege to the tunnels, he quickly lifting himself up and dusting off. His smaller comrade, to his envy, had no problem fitting through and managed to land perfectly on his peds.

"Ha! I'd say that deserves a ten, huh Wheeljack? Wheeljack?" the mini-bot turned to see the larger mech already heading north, and leaving him behind!

"You aft head, wait for me! "

"If you'd actually pay attention to someone else for a change, you would've seen me walking away."

"Pay attention to something else? Isn't that why nearly everything you make either breaks or explodes? Because you were 'paying attention'?"

"Yes! I mean, no! All those projects had never been attempted before, so making or not making mistakes was impossible!"

"Both of you are making an enormous mistake in not being quiet!"

Both of them ceased their squabbling, shifting their gaze from each other to be greeted by Jazz and a rather irritable Prowl.

"Let me guess," Wheeljack started, "Blacker than the inside of a drive shaft?"

The tactician nodded. "Yep. Just about as black as it is down here too. Think it's safe to head on up, Prowler?"

Prowl shook his white, domed head, also giving Jazz a mild glare at the use of his 'oh-so-loved' nickname. "Not sure. Safest route would probably be to try and make it back to headquarters from down here."

Bumblebee was about to inquire the newly arrived mechs on such a statement, yet his audio receptors caught a familiar sound that grew in volume.

"You hear that?" he whispered, the three larger Autobots listening intently as well (the fact that he was even acknowledged by the second-in-command baffled him even more). The sound vibrated off the encompassing walls surrounding them, each of them beginning, to their horror, identify and trace where it was coming from.

TF

Gently letting his thrusters ease him to the surface, the red seeker began making his way over to the other two members of his trine, blue arms crossing over each other.

"Hey, Starscream! Where're ya been?" a seeker garbed in a deep purple greeted, the mischievous glint in his ruby optics openly present for him to see.

"You know well where I've been, Skywarp!" Starscream snapped back, his form held tightly together even when casually walking. "Blasted Shockwave." He muttered under his breath. "Soundwave's perfectly capable on his own, given how much 'extra' help he's already packaged with…"

A third seeker strolled over towards the two of them, the blue plating catching their eyes. "Well, now that you're here, I suppose we can officially get started?"

"Yes, lets." he answered, activating his com-link and motioning his wing mates to do the same. "Soundwave, this is Starscream. Do you read me, over?"

"MESSAGE: RECEIVED. RECEPTION: CLEAR." A cold, emotionless voice responded, the digitization and artificiality echoing through the seeker's sound processor.

"Good. We-" he glanced towards the vents littering the tarnished road, then to the rather sizable wings lodged onto his back. "We'll be there shortly. Starscream, out."

He shifted his attention back toward the abundantly available, yet miniscule openings that ultimately served as their best alternate course if there were any difficulties.

"Let me be the first to ask: how are we going to fit through there with these? Just saying in case there's a need to." the blue seeker asked, not needing to point out what he was referring to.

"I'm thinking of that, Thundercracker! And…if we…no, that wouldn't work. Perhaps if we-"

"Wait, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Thundercracker raised his index servo to his lips, his 'leader's' facial plating growing hot. He dared 'shush' him?! Yet in the brief silent moments of his fuming, his audio receptors did indeed catch something: voices. Voices that seemed to be coming from down below from them. Listening in more intently, one voice in particular caught his attention.

"So if your security systems are oh-so state-of-the-art, why are the Decepticreeps always managing to crack them, Jackie?"

"What did I tell you about being quiet, Bee!?"

"Geez, Jackie! Chill! Aint nobody down here but us-"

"Jazz, everyone, I mean this with the utmost respect. Shut up!"

The seeker looked forward, the voices seemingly heading north, possibly a little too close to where their 'beloved' intelligence officer was stationed. Their intelligence officer who had no problem fitting through the numerous openings to underground, while they were quite literally stuck above.

"I got it!" Skywarp declared, his two other 'trine' members turning towards the suddenly excitable seeker.

"What? If it involves blasting the vents to get them 'bigger' then no. We don't need to draw anymore attention to ourselves than we might've already have."

"That's it though. You two have to climb through. Me…" the seeker turned away from them, both now noticing his dark armor slowly becoming enveloped in a bright, magenta hue. "I can just pop right in."

"Skywarp, no! I do NOT grant you authorization to-"

"See you around, Screamer!"

TF

"If your security system was approved by Prime himself, how is it that each and every one of our energon storages have managed to be raided?"

Wheeljack's beacons immediately flashed brightly, whirling around to face the white mech. "I'll have YOU know that each and EVERY one of those were demonstrated and tested BY Prime AND me, and almost EVERY one of them were flawless!"

"Apparently not if they could be hacked into."

"You fragging-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Both of you cool down!" Jazz hurriedly interjected, pulling the two Autobots apart. "Besides," he glanced over towards Bumblebee, his door wings not even able to touch the sides of the tunnel. "We have ourselves a young, impressionable scout on our hands, which Boss-Bot trusted us to look after."

Jazz motioned to Bumblebee, the mini-bot attempting to give off the most wide-eyed, innocent expression his facial plates could muster. Prowl and Wheeljack's animosity steadily died down, Wheeljack's beacons instantly fading out in embarrassment whilst Prowl still retained something of an annoyed frown.

"Now, are all ready?" Jazz inquired, signaling to Bumblebee again upon noticing Prowl.

"Ahem! I sure am! Especially with Mr. Prowl leading the way!"

"Why should he-" Jazz hushed Wheeljack as both of them witnessed a small smile creep up on Prowl's face.

"Talk is cheap scout." the white mech declared, going forward to the yellow mini-bot and leaning forward. "But…a compliment CAN go a long way." He whispered.

Bumblebee looked back to the black domed tactician, giving him a triumphant thumbs up before all four of them continued their journey forward. Jazz leaned in close to Wheeljack, the mech's head turning towards him.

"What?"

"I'm a bit of a hypocrite for this, but what you put in all those security systems? They must've been worth more than scrap if Prime approved them."

"Oh, just some typical number codes, identification scans, information known only by the Autobot branch…all of which got broken into…but this one's got something special!"

"That'd be?"

"Voice recognition. The lock won't open unless Prime, me, or any other registered Autobot in the coding gives the command. There's no WAY the Decepticons have a chance in breaking through that!"

"Shhh."

Both of them turned their attention to Prowl, his outstretched arm in front of them to stop them from going onward, his other tightly keeping hold of Bumblebee. Upon looking ahead of them, both of them grasped the reason for his sudden halt. All four of them quickly ducked into a small, branching tunnel to the left, attempting to the best of their efforts to keep the scuffling and grinding of their bodies against the walls to the lowest volume possible, especially as soon as a shadow began to grace itself across the concave wall.

Stepping into the small amount of light shining above was a blue mech making his way down the pathway ahead of him, his red visor letting the beams of light trace themselves across the glass. None of the four Autobots could discern a visible mouth on his facial plate, yet that mystery was solved upon realizing that the lower half of it was concealed in light chrome metal, fashioned to come to an angle at the front. The mystery of whom their mysterious company brought forth no relief as each of them could instantly recognize him both by those features and the purple insignia embezzled on the clear plating window on his chest.

"Soundwave…"

"EJECT: LASERBEAK."

The clear plating opened slight, a small cubic form shot out from the opening, the form soon shaping itself a small flying-like creature that perched itself onto Soundwave's shoulder, the Decepticon giving the angular black head a gentle stroke with his index servo.

"OPERATION: RAID ON ENEMY SUPPLIES."

Wheeljack just about shot up out of the tunnel, Prowl still outstretching his arm to keep him contained until the shadow's owner had clearly disappeared from sight.

"What does he mean 'raid on'?" Bumblebee asked, he stumbling out from beneath the white mech's form, the rest of them soon following.

"Wheeljack," Prowl addressed, "Where did you hide one of the energon storages?"

"The most recent one was taken near the…" his blue optics widened.

"Where? Speak up, man!" Jazz urged.

"Near the entrance of the underground tunnels connecting Iacon to the abandoned Autobot Academy…which is where we're almost directly below."

No words were exchanged; none were needed, as all of them dove for the path their company was currently traveling.

"Even if he makes it…" Wheeljack huffed, trying to keep up with the rest of the sprinting mechs. "There's NO way he can crack through! Impossible!" his beacons were lit aflame in a hot, blue glow from his exertion, all the while silently hoping and praying that all his tests did indeed leave no room for error.

'_Please, please, PLEASE let this one get it right…'_

Through the winding turns and breaking paths, all of them eventually came across the Decepticon facing what appeared to be a sealed door with a keypad of sorts embedded to the right side of it. Laserbeak made its way from Soundwave's ivory, cubic shoulder to his blue forearm, he holding the robotic aviary to the security system.

"OPERATION: CRACK THROUGH ENEMY'S SECURTY MESSURES."

He reached for the keyboard, his servos rapidly tapping and moving all around the small perimeter, the four pairs of optics observing his frantic typing not letting him out of his sight.

"Suspense is KILLING me! How long is that code of yours, Jack?"

"Why would you be anxious to see him crack the code at all, Jazz?"

"Hey, Wheeljack, what was the 'other' security measure of yours?"

"Ha! I'd pay to- wait, no I wouldn't I'll get to see it for free!"

BEEP! BOOP, BOOP, BOOP!

The keyboard was enveloped in a green light shining from between the keys, the panel lifting itself from its rectangular slot to reveal a flat, circular hole in the center with another rectangular screen stationed above it. Wheeljack couldn't keep his excitement to himself; silently egging Soundwave on in his task from behind the branching tunnel they stationed themselves in.

"Would you calm yourself?" Prowl ordered, Wheeljack not heeding his superior's words.

"Here it comes, no way he's going to get through this…"

"VOICE RECOGNITION, REQUIRED. IDENTIFICATION, BEGIN."

"Oh, here it goes! He's going to completely-"

"Wheeljack: mechanical engineer and scientist of Optimus Prime of the Autobots."

Silence overtook the area once again, each of the spying members left in complete shock. Laserbeak had opened his mouth and what was expelled was a perfect replica of their comrade's voice: pitch, tone, and usual volume. The frequency measurements were made present on the rectangular screen, calculating the similarity to the information entered. To their shock and horror, the screen also filled with a green light.

"ADMENTANCE ACCEPTED. WELCOME, AUTOBOT WHEELJACK."

"No…no. No, this can't be happening…" Prowl grabbed ahold of the Autobot, dragging him further in the tunnel.

"Stop mopping! At least we know now why your locks have been failing."

"But that's impossible! I went over it hundreds and hundreds of times! Prime himself approved of it! I…" the engineer slumped against the curved wall, sinking down to recline in the rotting refuse flooring. "I just…don't know what went wrong…"

Jazz couldn't keep himself stationed and made his way over to the distraught mech, Bumblebee only looking on with a sympathetic frown, of which soon turned into one of confusion. "Hey, not to say that I'm meaning to usurp your authority or anything, sir." He confirmed, addressing Prowl. "But why aren't we attacking that dirty thief while he's stealing right in front of us?"

"Yes, why aren't you? About you were willing to make your move on taking something you wanted, Autobrat."

The mini-bot's energon froze in his tubes, the widened optics of his comrades already declared what he feared. Slowly shifting his body around, standing a good few feet above him and overshadowing him with only half of his body, all he needed to see was the red glow to confirm the kind of danger he was in.

"How's it going?" Skywarp greeted, no one replying.

"SKYWARP: GREETINGS. STARSCREAM AND THUNDERCRACKER: UNABLE TO ARRIVE?"

"Yeah, sorry. Wing's are a bit of an issue. For them anyway."

"BEFORE TERMINATION: A MESSAGE FOR THE ENGINEER."

Wheeljack inched forward, Soundwave gliding his servo over the edges of the rectangular pad.

"SOUND TEST: PASSABLE WITH MATCHING FREQUENCY AND TONE. SECURITY SYSTEM: INADDIQUATE."

"Why you-" he leapt forward, grabbing the seeker with the intent to throw him out of the way to get to his insulter, yet his underestimation cost him as Skywarp had little problem forcing the mech back to where he once stood with a simple punch to the chest plate.

The engineer pulled out his blaster and fired, it only hitting the fleeting magenta trails left behind as the seeker vanished right in front of them.

"Aw, that's just sad. You can't even shoot what' right in front of you." Skywarp scoffed, all of them turning to see the seeker stationed behind Jazz and Prowl, blocking their route down the tunnel.

Soundwave inwardly sighed; the last few heists he had carried out had always been done in peace and quiet. Yet, if he was required to act, then act he would.

"EJECT: RAVAGE." His chest opened again to launch another cubic form out of its hiding place, this one morphing into a feline-like creature, black in color and sporting two lasers sitting atop its hind legs. "OPERATION, RAVAGE AND LASER BEAK: DRIVE OUT INTRUDERS."

The aviary and feline rushed forward at the quartet, Skywarp included, Laser Beak firing exploding pellets from its beak and Ravage unleashing its canons in a single, long beam whose heat ceaselessly penetrated through whatever surface it came in contact with. The four Autobots immediately transformed into vehicle mode and sped down the tunnel opposite of where they stood, rights and lefts, curves and dead ends, all of which began to soon take their toll on their sense of direction. It was only then that they miraculously came across the all too familiar and missed rays of light from above.

"We've got to open a vent soon and fast!" Jazz proclaimed, he and Prowl shifting back into Cybertronian form and drawing their weapons. "Bee! You and Jack get to opening up a way up! Me and Prowler will take care of the cavalry here!"

"Don't call me that." His ivory partner snarled, taking aim when Ravage came charging full speed and leaping at him.

"Come on, Bumblebee!" Wheeljack grunted pushing one vent while his scout comrade was pulling down on another.

"I'm trying!" he strained, continuing to apply his weight from underneath all the while witnessing the scuffle his fellow Autobots were partaking in.

Prowl was keeping his attention on Laser Beak's rapid, airborne movements whilst Jazz was attempting to dislodge Ravage who had clamped its jaws firmly into his forearm. The feline bit down harder into the metal, its claws making their dents and trails deep as well. The tactician and second in command focus on Soundwave's two 'pets' unfortunately didn't alert them to the individual making his way from behind to come and collect them.

"What the-" the tactician had no time to react as he felt his dome being roughly pulled back, an arm locking over his chest plate and the nuzzle end of a blaster pushed onto his face plate.

The aviary and feline ceased their attacks and went to greet Skywarp with his new prize.

"Hey, Autoboobs!" he declared, Prowl's optics growing wide in fear and Wheeljack's mission to open a vent halted along with Bumblebee's. "A little rude to be peeking to other bot's business, wouldn't you say?"

"Business?!" Wheeljack hollered. "You and your little hack friend have been stealing the last of our resources from us, and you have the gall to call discovering you 'rude'!?"

"Hey, I'm asking YOU that. Soundwave's more of the one saying that. In fact, if anything, all it means is that your friend here's going to take a field trip back to Decepticon headquarters because of your spying!"

"What you guys doing?! Get out of he-" Jazz was cut off by the seeker pushing the nuzzle in harder, effectively silencing the Autobot.

"But, I got to thinking that he'd be awfully lonely being the only one of you there, so why don't we all go together? It'd be fun, I promise."

"Fine."

Prowl and Wheeljack turned to see the mini-bot leave his post and inch towards the seeker.

"Bumblebee, stop! That's an order!" the ivory Autobot commanded, Bumblebee giving him no response.

The mini-bot stood in front of Skywarp, the much larger Cybertronian giving him a small, satisfied smirk. Switching his blaster to his other hand, he reached down and firmly grasped the scout's shoulder, he in turn giving his captive comrade a firm nod.

ZAP!

Bumblebee's hands withdrew into his arm joints, two sizable, jagged, electromagnetic stabilizers taking their place. Thrusting them into the seeker's side, he charged at full power, the entire tunnel being enveloped in strong, bright lights and a multitude of sparks. Skywarp's slowly developing magenta hue immediately dissipated, the only color he was seeing at the moment was flashes of white. His grip on Jazz was severely weakened, the tactician falling forwards from the effects of Bumblebee's electricity on his own body. The scout noticing this, he immediately ceased shocking the Decepticon, gripping onto his comrade's hand and dragging him away, Jazz ultimately able to get to his peds and escape to the surface with Prowl and Wheeljack.

Skywarp slowly vented in and out as he lay in the refuse and waste serving as the tunnel's flooring, his optics slowly adjusting themselves to their regular settings.

"Huh? Hey! Hey, come back here! I'll-"

"Skywarp? Skywarp, respond!"

The seeker groaned as he lifted himself up off the ground, scraping off as much grime and dirt as possible before activating his com-link. "Yeah, what is it, Starscream?"

"I WOULD be reprimanding you for going off WITHOUT my consent, but that'll have to wait. We need you to bring the energon Soundwave's managed to excavate."

"What?! Why can't he do it? He's got how many of those little guys inside him?!"

"True, but none of them can phase at speeds too quick for our optics to catch. Consider this something of a punishment for your insubordination. Starscream, out."

Note: First chapters always tend to be so lengthy for me. Sorry, but its like I'm torn between wanting to get in as much as I can, yet not wanting my audience to get bored. Anyhow, read and review please! Though I have most of the story planned out already, any suggestions or possible requests are open to be said. Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2-Exploration

Note: Hello, friends! It's been somewhat hectic for me, as my family's moving out of state, so we're packing everything up. We'll be coming back and forth to get everything in due time, but for now, we're getting stationed at my grandparent's house. Anyhow, onto the next chapter, and you guys, onto reading!

Transformers © of Hasbro

Chapter 2-Exploration

"It worked, didn't it? I don't see why you're so upset!"

"Because you acted without both the approval or order from your superior!"

Bumblebee frowned, what he perceived to be received as an act of heroism met with discontentment. The second in command continued his tirade against the yellow scout.

"Yes, you did indeed rescue your fellow soldier, yes, but there's nothing to say that the situation was guaranteed in your favor. Both you AND Jazz could have easily been teleported away with-"

"Exactly why I did it! Would it only be okay if YOU had been the one to do it? Is it because I don't have the 'experience' that it should be impossible for me to actually contribute to the team?!"

"Contributing to the team means sticking with them and the orders they're given! Not going off on your own and recklessly attacking without a plan!"

"It was a plan! I'd-"

"Stop trying to justify yourself, scout! You committed disorderly conduct, and-"

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Jazz rushed forward, pulling the mini-bot away from the rather temperamental officer.

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me back there lil' bot, but Prowl knows what he's talking about." he observed his comrade's face plate, the frustrated creases slowly dissipating into a smooth surface once again, he turning and walking forward, the three of them following suit.

"Just remember," Bumblebee's attention was drawn to feeling Jazz gently place his hand on his cubic shoulder, a small smile gracing his chromed face. "He's not just telling you this to put you down, y'know. Second in command means that all of us here are his responsibility." The tactician took a moment to glance at the white Autobot, then to Bumblebee once again. "Though I'll be the first to say some down time would do that bot a WHOLE lot of good."

Jazz was pleased to hear he earned a few stray giggles from the scout, he giving him a small poke in his abdomen, of which he hurriedly pushed away. He considered it something of a miracle that Wheeljack called out to inform the two they had arrived at headquarters before the larger, far stronger tactician could grab another chance at him.

The opening hissed, the slate of metal sliding to the right to allow the four in, a long hallway concealed in shadow awaiting them. Going inside, the slate quickly shut behind them, no direction to go now but forward. The clanks and pounding of their steps reverberating throughout the tunnel, bringing forth the rather recent events that all of them were more than happy to put behind. Fortunately, this tunnel had an end to it; another slate going to the side to reveal a large, domed room roaming with several Cybertronians either scrambling around the area, or positioned against the rounded walls.

"BEE!" a youthful, female voice cried out, Bumblebee soon be taken to the ground by a flash of bright green.

Her speed being halted (due to her wrapping her arms around the yellow mini-bot she had driven to the ground), a young femme with considerably light armor was clutching and holding Bumblebee close, all the while helping him to his peds once again.

"Hello, Moonracer." The mini-bot greeted, gently caressing his backside and she gaining a sheepish grin.

"Howdy, y'all. 'Racer get off 'im." A deep accented voice called out, all of their attention drawn to a heavily built, red mech making his way towards him, he followed by a similarly built (though with slightly less girth) femme of blue, yet her optics of deep red was what drew their attention.

"Aw, Ironhide! Chromia!" the green femme greeted, her friendly smile quickly dissipating upon seeing the blue femme's slight, but visible glower on her faceplate.

"Do I have to follow you around everywhere you go, JUST so I can be sure you won't crash into something?"

"Sorry, Chromia."

"Don't waste your vents apologizing to me. I'm not the one you tackled to the ground."

"Sorry, Bumblebee. Again." Moonracer looked and gained slight relief to see Chromia's scowl melt back into the blank face she usually wore.

Prowl's attention however, was drawn to the most east corner of the dome, a femme dashed in pink (though the majority of her body was garbed in white) working feverishly at a large computer, several screens branching out from one, central screen.

"Oh, there you are!" the femme exclaimed, both from the surprise of seeing them back so soon, and the fact they were back at all. "I was just about to dispatch Ironhide and Chromia here to go and find you."

"Hello, Arcee." Prowl spoke up, making his way beside her to view the screen's contents. "What's the situation with Prime?"

"Ah, yes. Teletran 1, if you please. " She proceeded to pull up a display of a desolate, abandoned ship drifting through the atmosphere. "Cargo ship, Delta's been seen orbiting around Gigamoth for the last few cycles, yet communications with them have yielding nothing."

"So Prime's been sent to investigate?" Wheeljack inquired, the smaller femme nodding in reply.

"Magnus also commanded Ms. Elita accompany him, and everyone else is either scrambling for energy, or scouting Decepticon territory."

"Explains why it's not so crowded." Jazz openly commented, picking out the select few individuals that weren't present. "Kinda surprised he didn't take YOU along, Hide."

"That's because he's been busy getting his arm screwed back on." Another voice chimed in, Ironhide feeling himself being dragged away from the group gathering around Teletran 1.

"Aw, Ratchet, Ah told ya! Arm's been through worse than this! Scrap, mah 'ole body's been through worse than this!"

"And it'll be through even WORSE if you don't let me get that arm of yours properly aligned in its socket!"

TF

He could see it right ahead of him: Delta, which lost transmission with the planet and disappeared into the vast, consuming blackness of the stars five mega-cycles ago, thought to be lost to whatever force had stopped its journey whether to or from its destination. Now, it drifted stagnantly along with the stray asteroids captured in the planet's gravitational pull, occasionally grazing or skidding alongside some of the larger pieces of rock, but the condition of the ship is what puzzled him. For something that sent out such a scream ridden, spark chilling distress signal; the ship seemed to be almost…untouched.

The outside of the ship contained no visible openings made with the 'miniature' war that resounded through the distress signal with the blasting and firing of weapons, of which he suspected would at least create something of a opening (of multiple of) of some kind. If he had to answer with the utmost honesty, he half expected to find almost nothing left of the vessel save for some motionless slates and scraps of metal floating alongside the captured stones, with (though he would DEFINITELY prefer not to see anything of the sort) the remains of how many mechs and femmes were aboard drifting alongside with them. Yet he found nothing. Nothing from the point he was at yet.

His pondering was cut short from landing the small shuttle he had been piloting onto the much larger ship's docking board. While he could have claim to his prowess and tenacity (though those were the claims of everyone else), piloting vehicles was NOT one of his strengths. He demonstrated such as the shuttle skidded and screeched against the already dented and worn down metal flooring, small spark trails forming alongside the carrier vehicle until he managed to grind it to a, rather literal, screeching halt. Both he and the other occupants of the shuttle dared not to break the silence that had once again graced the surrounding area, the shuttle's doors unlatching themselves from their locked positions being enough to emit a vibrating echo throughout the dark, abandoned space that served as some form of containment for them at this time. Just when the absence of sound had been established again, his com-link activated.

"This is Arcee to Optimus Prime and Elita One. Do you two read me, over?"

The large mech obliged in her request, the slightly shorter, yet rather well built (for a femme) Autobot by his side also answering.

"Yes, loud and clear, Arcee." He answered, attempting to keep his deep vocals from causing too much of a disturbance.

"We just arrived at the ship. And-" the pink commander halted as she witnessed a femme mainly plated in red and orange, her face plate and hands a light yellow and her dome grey with beacons embedded in the sides, began scouring the area. The femme's beacons began to glow lightly, palms of her hands also emitting a faint light. "And it looks like Firestar's picking something up…" her suspicions were confirmed when the cylinder stationed atop her dome, curving the spherical surface inward, expelled a faint light, traveling into the darkness in a small, thin beam.

Upon hearing her name, she turned to face the Autobot addressing her, giving her a small, but noticeable nod. "It's faint, but I AM picking up signs of life here."

"Lead the way." Elita ordered, she and her fellow commander moving forward with the red and yellow femme. The all-encompassing darkness expelled the unnerving feeling that the ship itself could swallow them whole; never to be seen again and then retreat to the deepest, coldest reaches of the astral plane. The ever present silence that was only broken by their own echoing footsteps did nothing to ease the tension each of them were experiencing, as the reverberating sounds didn't even allow them to pin-point when exactly the docking board ended. True, Delta WAS a cargo ship, one of the larger brands actually, yet all three of them would've liked to see nothing more than some form of indication of where this large, yet claustrophobic 'mouth' met its end. What met their optics ahead was indeed an answer to their prayers.

Firestar made her way over to the sealed doors in front of them, the keypad to the side barely having little to any power left in it. Running her palm and servos over the buttons, she stopped and shifted herself to face her superiors. "I can detect the code from the energy signals left, but…" she looked back to it. "I would estimate the last time this has been used was around six or seven megacycles ago. So whoever's in there has probably been holding up for awhile now."

Optimus raised his cannon high and aimed straight ahead, Elita's rather sizable shoulders dislodging something from their places. Reaching for them, she unsheathed two smaller, but still larger than the standard firearm, plasma cannons from the ducts in her shoulders, also aiming forward. Seeing this as them giving her silent permission, she followed the stray trails of energy on the keypad, typing the code in and unlocking the sealed opening, it sliding both its frames parallel to each other to allow entry. The thin beam emitting from her headpiece guiding them forward down the second, long, dark hallway that was awaiting them from behind the door, yet all three of them at least were given the satisfaction that the journey down it would at least bring them closer to whomever the 'Search and Rescue' femme was sensing. Yet this wasn't enough for Elita. She was ashamed to admit such a thing (given both her position and the presence of the mech beside her); her internal wiring was getting to her. The only sources of light were from the Autobot in front of them, and their own, aqua optics. Everywhere else was awash in the same curtain of black. Perhaps a small conversation would ease her nervousness? She was willing to try anything at this point. She couldn't, no; she REFUSED to look afraid in front of 'him'. Shifting her gaze somewhat towards the slightly taller, red and blue mech, she began as soon as she was convinced she had his attention.

"So, do you think they were able to salvage anything?" Elita asked, keeping her voice's volume low, yet audible enough for Prime to recognize her words.

"Hm? Ah, I'm not entirely certain."

"Well, from the readings we were receiving before, it seems that they stumbled upon something of value. Maybe they actually DID find an new energy outlet."

"Perhaps, but the coordinates they sent were still quite a ways away from Cybertron. Even if they had managed to get a reading on the planet, I don't recall any of the crew detailing any exploration trips."

"We've reached it!"

Both of them shifted their attention from each other to Firestar, whom immediately raised her hand to her mouth upon realizing the potential danger the volume of her voice could place them in.

"I mean that we're reached the signal." She began inserting the code for this door's particular lock. "Whomever's behind this door is the one I've been picking up."

The second the door parted, all three rushed inside, Firestar now going to work from 'accurate' to 'precise' in unearthing the life form she was sensing.

"Well, it's about time some bot's come out here."

All three of them shifted quickly in the direction the voice came from, weapons positioned and ready to fire. Fire they did not, though, as their 'aggressor' was seen buried underneath a mound of twisted, fallen cables, incapacitating the mech's legs. The mech in question bore armor of bright red, though it was heavily dented and scratched thanks to whatever scuffle had taken place here, another indication being that the glass visor positioned above his optics was cracked and chipped in several places.

Elita One stepped forward first and knelt down to begin untangling the trapped bot. "Hey, aren't you one of them Autobot commanders from Magnus's branch?" he asked, the pink Autobot ceasing her work to analyze the familiarity of his voice.

"And aren't YOU that reporter from the newsfeed on Cyrus Nova?"

"Heh, ya caught me! Blaster's the name-"

"Oh I know who you are! You used to make my days at the Academy the only thing I looked forward to after a training session with Maximus Prime." She declared, her processor trailing back to those cycles of that period of time that never seemed too long ago. Memories were a rather interesting thing for their ability to erase the negativity she had felt during that time, she learned. As her servos worked on untangling the 'radio star', she inadvertently began to reminisce laying down on her berth, emotionally drained and exhausted to hear the mech's upbeat, excitable vocal processor ring through her com-link, giving her the much wanted distraction from whatever inconveniences had plagued her that uni-cycle.

"Well, if I had known a femme as lovely as you was such a huge fan, I would've gotten the captain to get to Cybertron quicker." He leaned in closer to the femme's faceplate, his optics giving her a playful wink.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I think you'd have to talk with 'him' first." She motioned to the red and blue mech coming up from behind him, Blaster's flirtatious smirk immediately dissipating.

"You're…you're…oh slag. I-I didn't know she was your-"

"She's not." Optimus quickly declared, hoping his mask concealed whatever heat was rising to his chrome faceplate; as he leaned down to assist his fellow officer. "But I AM technically a rank above her, so I MIGHT would want you to talk with me first."

"Oh, y-yes sir!"

As both bots resumed their work, they had eventually managed to clear off most of the wires and cables entangling Blaster, when the sound of light knocking reached their audio receptors.

"Hey, Blaster! Is it safe yet?"

"Yeah! Not meaning to offend, sir, but I REALLY can't stand one more cycle in here with him!"

"Hey!"

The radio DJ chuckled, and upon feeling Elita and Optimus helping him up, he reached for his chest plate and activated his 'eject' module. His containment compartment opened up and released two rectangular forms that quickly shifted into Cybertronian form. One sported a navy torso and leg components with a red faceplate whilst the other boasted a far lighter shaded torso and legs, along with a tangerine faceplate. Both however donned white forearms and helmets, and took advantage of the full bodies as they immediately went to the recovered Blaster, seating themselves upon his broad shoulders.

"Well, I figure it'd be rude for me to not introduce the two bots that have been keeping me sane all this time up here." He motioned to the navy bot, "This one here is Rewind," then to the blue. "And this one's Eject."

"Yello."

"Let me be the first one to thank you for getting me out of there!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Both of you, shh! Need I remind you who's in front of you?" the two smaller Autobots turned towards their rescuers, now able to fully distinguish the identity of the masked, blue helmed commander. "Oh…"

"Have you two, oh. You have." Optimus tensed upon feeling an arm wrap around his, only to then see the absent Firestar having returned from wherever she had disappeared to (Optimus distinctly remembered Elita clearly telling him not to worry if she happened to suddenly vanish, he assuming that Elita's lack of shock when she did come around that this was just a regular occurrence). "Who's this?"

"Firestar, did they not let you catch any breaks in the Academy? This is Blaster! 'The Voice'!"

The rescue bot leaned in closer, the DJ couldn't help but grin at her. "Hey, if you're interested, maybe when we get back I can play something 'specially for you, Red."

The femme placed her hands on the mech's body, patting him down, inspecting for any possible damage he could've received that remained undetected to her commander's 'underdeveloped' optics.

"No internal damage, and anything external can just be patched up." She faced him again, her faceplate remaining blank against his grinning one. "I'd consider myself a VERY blessed bot if I were you, Mr. Radio Star."

"What do you mean? Besides getting to meet you bo-" his attention was drawn to Prime, quickly reducing his number. "…Getting to met you." His chipper mood began to dwindle as he observed the femme's nearly emotionless face dissolve into a disheartened, sorrowful grimace.

"What I mean to say is, you were the only life form I sensed still functioning aboard this ship."

"Indeed."

A deathly cold chill traveled up everyone's spinous vertebrae, Prime's blue optics widening as the familiarity of the voice began to resonate with him.

"Considering how many assassination attempts this mech's had on his life for speaking against the Decepticon cause, he's possibly the LAST one we expected upon our arrival not too long ago."

Blaster's optics widened in horror, Eject and Rewind rushing over to clutch onto his helm. Optimus Prime and Elita One grasped their weapons firmly, quickly shifting themselves to face the one was behind them, Firestar quickly grasping the previously trapped mech and attempting to escort him out of the now 'crowded' chamber. The two Autobots were met with the presence of a tall, daunting Cybertronian garbed chromed, silver armor, his midsection and optics the only pieces of his natural body bearing any color: bright, crimson red. What drew both of their attention, however, was the violet symbol embezzled onto his chest plate. The mech glanced at the blue Autobot, a small, yet noticeable enough smile gracing its way on his faceplate.

"It's been a long time, Prime."

Note: Cliffhanger, because I'm a jerk! Truth be told, I don't know how long this kick will last, but hopefully I can get a good chuck out. Any suggestions/comments/critiques are welcome! Read and review, please! Thank you!


End file.
